Maturity Fail
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Jack and Maddie make something to mature Danny's powers, but it does the opposie. My first humor fic, but I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote it. Laughter picks up in second chapter. First chapter is a bit lame, being a starter chapter.
1. The Maturity Shot

Wow. I was working on writing my other fanfiction I told you guys about in Crashed Secrets, but then I got this random idea! I mean, like, I know I've written several Danny Phantom humor one-shots, but I haven't been able to think of an actual humor story-until now! So please, grab some tissues for laughing insanely, and enjoy!

**Fenton Works Lab, Amity Park, 7:13 am-**

Danny walked down the stairs to eat breakfast before he went to school. As soon as he entered the kitchen he heard somebody calling for him.

"Danny! Can you come downstairs for a moment?" Danny heard his Mom call from downstairs. He sighed as he changed the direction in which he had previously been walking and started heading down the stairs. When he got down there he saw his parents and his sister looking at a device.

"Yah?" Danny asked.

"We just want you to try something. We made something to mature your powers more. It should give you more control, and you have the possibility of becoming stronger!" Jack exclaimed, holding up a large needle holding a glowing green liquid inside.

Danny hesitated a moment before he said to his parents, "Do you think it could wait? The last thing you guys made me test out I got really sick from and I have a test today that if I don't pass, I am defiantly doomed to repeating the ninth grade."

"Aw come on Danny! It won't hurt you! We checked all the bugs! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Jack pouted. Danny sighed, ready to just take the shot and get it over with.

"Danny has a point. I mean, only a few things that you've made for him since you found out have actually helped him." Jazz pointed out, seeing that Danny was slightly uncomfortable.

"No, Jazz, it's OK." Danny replied, just wanting to get it out of the way. Jack beamed and literally ran over to Danny.

"Hold still Son!" Jack said as he pressed the needle into Danny's arm. After a few moments Jack pulled it back, the needle empty of it's contents. He looked at Danny, waiting for a response from his son. Danny blinked a few times and looked around, his vision blurring before he passed out on the floor.

**About five minutes later-**

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Jazz exclaimed, shaking her brother's still body lightly. Danny groaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Danny! Are you OK?" Danny sat up slowly and looked around, his vision slightly blurred.

"I think so. What happened?" Danny asked, a bit confused at finding himself lying on the cold floor of the lab.

"We gave you the shot and seconds after you passed out. You've been out for about five minutes." Maddie said, putting a hand to Danny's forehead to make sure he wasn't running a temperature or anything.

"Do you feel any different?" Jack asked, concerned and excited at the same time, hoping his new invention worked.

"A bit. But I couldn't tell you how I feel different." Danny replied as he stood up slowly, wobbling a little. "I think I might go and have breakfast. I'm feeling a little woozy." Danny said as he started up the stares. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie followed him to make sure he really was OK. He opened up the fridge and started looking for the milk for his cereal. "Mom, we're out of milk."

"OK, your Father and I will go pick some up later. I have other errands to do so I'll just do it then." Maddie replied as she made herself some toast. Danny sighed and closed the fridge, seeing as there was nothing for him to eat,, other than toast, which he hated.

"Danny, are you ready to go? I'm driving you to school. Just to be safe." Jazz asked as she grabbed her books. Danny nodded, also grabbing his books and back pack and the two headed out the door.

Danny sat down in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

Jazz sat down in the driver's seat and buckled up as she started up the car. She looked over at Danny who seemed to be in his own little world. "Danny, are you forgetting something?" Jazz asked expectantly. Danny looked at her, appearing to be thinking. "Buckle up." Jazz answered for him. He quickly buckled himself up and they started off towards school.

Sorry this chapter was a bit slow. I promise the laughs will start in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Over Peppy Danny

OK. This is where the laughs begin. So, enjoy!

**On the way to Casper High, Amity Park, 7:24 am-**

Danny sighed as he looked out the window. For the first time in a long time he felt…bored. Like when he did when he was little and had nothing to do while driving somewhere. And then a silly idea came to him. He smiled mischievously and looked over at Jazz who was completely concentrating on driving.

"Tag! No tag backs!" Danny exclaimed as he tagged Jazz.

"Ah! Danny what are you doing?" Jazz exclaimed as she swerved slightly. Danny gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I've just been sitting here the whole time!" Danny defended himself, thinking he was really telling the truth.

"Danny, don't be ridiculous. I know that you just tried to start a game of tag." Jazz replied, realizing how odd that sounded. "Actually, you haven't done that since you were thirteen." Danny blinked in surprise.

His feeling of being bored had surpassed him, and honestly, he didn't even remember being bored or tagging her. Danny sighed before he said, "Jazz, I think you're just worrying too much. I feel fine." Danny suddenly felt a small wave of dizziness hit him. "Although I do feel a bit car sick." Jazz looked at him worriedly. That hadn't happened since he was thirteen either.

"You sure you're OK?" Jazz asked worriedly as she pulled up in front of the school. Danny nodded, stepping out of the vehicle and closing the door as Jazz did the same. He gave her a reassuring smile and ran off towards the school, full of energy. Jazz sighed, partially worried, but also happy. She hadn't seen Danny this energetic, not counting his constant ghost fights, since he was thirteen. Not any of this happened to phase her mind as she walked towards the doors of the school.

* * *

Danny ran through the hallways, not even thinking of the rules. He rounded a corner and instantly fell on his bottom as he ran into somebody in front of him. He looked up, slightly dazed, but his dazed look disappeared once he saw who it was.

"Hi guys!" Danny said enthusiastically to his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. He quickly got up, helping them pick up their fallen books. "Sorry about that." Sam and Tucker gave him an odd look.

"Danny, are you feeling alright?" Sam asked as she watched the over peppy Danny beam at them.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Danny replied.

"You just seem-off. And you're really energetic." Tucker said. Danny blinked his eyes in surprise, his over energetic body now normal.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, obviously confused. Sam and Tucker stared at him with their mouths wide open.

"Danny, have you tried one of you're parents' inventions again?" Sam asked carefully. Danny instantly got his extra energy back as he beamed at them once more.

"Yah. They made something to mature my powers further, and maybe make me more powerful. I think it's just making me more energetic though." Danny said happily. Just then the bell rang and Danny nearly jumped. "See you guys in class!" Danny said as he ran off to his math class. Sam and Tucker shared another look before following their friend down the hallways.

Sorry this is going slowly, but I am having a hard time. I really wanted to write a humor story, but oddly, I'm much better at the tragedy ones….so…please review!


	3. My 'Little' Brother

Wow. It just occurred to me that I am really abusing my other stories right now. I am so happy that I finally have a humor story idea, that I'm blowing my others off. *hides quickly* I'll put up the sequel to Crashed Secrets as soon as I have it written, this story is done, and I have my other story typed and put up. Enjoy!

**Casper High, Amity Park, 8:16 am-**

Danny stomped out of his math class, his two best friends asking him questions, deeply concerned about the boy. He hadn't been paying attention at all during the whole period, more than usual, and was acting very childish.

"Danny! You need to calm down! What is up with you?" Tucker exclaimed. Danny huffed as he opened up his locker. "You're acting so childish!" Danny pouted as he stood in front of his locker.

"No I'm not!" Danny defended himself, not realizing how childish it had came out. Sam sighed as she watched Danny put his books away. But as she looked at him, she realized something different about her troubled boyfriend.

"Danny, you look shorter." Sam commented. Danny looked at her and blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, not really catching what she had said. She studied him some more before answering.

"You look shorter. And younger." Sam said again. Tucker studied Danny as well after he heard her say that.

"Danny, she's right. You don't think that shot your parents gave you isn't having different effects on you do you?" Tucker asked worriedly. Danny fidgeted slightly as he contemplated this.

"I don't know…" Danny mumbled. Just then the bell rang and everybody filed out of the hallways to head towards their next class. "Let's talk about it after class." Danny said as he turned around and started heading towards English. Tucker and Sam shared worried looks before they followed Danny.

* * *

**Jazz's Point of View-**

I walked through the hallways past the classrooms of the ninth graders._ I wonder what Mr. Lancer needs to see me for? I'm not in ninth grade..._I pondered silently in my head. Icame to a halt as Ireached my destination, and looked inside the window to see Mr. Lancer grading papers, and I could also see some of the class. I knocked slightly before entering. Mr. Lancer looked up and gave me a worried look.

"Mr. Lancer, you wanted to see me about something…?" I asked, not yet turning my gaze towards the class. Mr. Lancer sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Jasmine, has Danny been testing any more of your parents' experiments?" Mr. Lancer asked. I gave him a quizzical look before he continued. "I think something is wrong with him. Actually, it's quite obvious something is wrong with him." Mr. Lancer said before waving a hand over to the back corner of the class. I looked back there to see Sam and Tucker comforting a little boy who looked to be about around the age of six. He had raven black hair, and what appeared to be icy blue eyes. I gasped as I recognized the young boy sitting there.

It was Danny.

But younger. Much younger. I quickly ran over to him, his fearful look in his eyes turning into happy ones and a grin.

"Jazz! Where am I? Who are these people?" Danny asked, throwing down the crayons onto the paper he had been given to keep him busy. I kneeled down beside my 'little' brother and studied him. I paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say to him.

"Well, uh, they were watching you while Mommy and Daddy went to go do some errands. I had to go do something too, so they were watching you." I lied, trying to think of how this happened. I looked up at Sam and Tucker then over at Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Lancer, I'm going to take Danny home. I'm going to need Sam and Tucker though. If he continues to, uh, grow younger-or at least that's what I think is happening-I defiantly can't take care of him on my own. When he was younger he was….quite a handful." I pleaded. Mr. Lancer sighed before he waved a hand to let me know he was fine with it.

"Jazz, what's going on?" Danny asked as I grabbed his hand, gently making him stand up.

"Don't worry Danny. We're going to go home, then you can see Mommy and Daddy, K?" I reasoned with him. When he didn't respond I decided to add, "And maybe Mommy will make you cookies!" Danny let a huge grin come on his face as he heard this. I looked up at the confused Sam and Tucker. "I'll explain what I think is going on when we get to my car. Right now, let's get there." I said quickly. Sam and Tucker nodded and followed me out the door.

Yah, I know this is going slow, but I'm really busy. I'm actually working on an actual book, with my own idea, own characters, and not having anything to do with some T.V. show or book. Nope. All my ideas. When it's all done, I'll let you know when I post it on fiction press. That is, when I get an account on there…Anyways, Please review!


	4. You Weren't Kidding

*sigh* I know, I know. I really should be doing the Crashed Secrets sequel, but the plot bunnies for that story ran away, and I'm having a hard time catching them. So, this is to distract you while I catch them! Yay! *crowd isn't cheering, but glaring* Oh come on! I give you new stories the moment one is finished, so please just be grateful for that! Oh yes, by the way, just so you know, Danny's clothes are shrinking with him as well, so he is still wearing the same outfit. Weird, yes I know, but, it works. Enjoy!

**Outside of Casper High, Amity Park, 8:24 am-**

Jazz quickly buckled Danny up in the middle seat in the back while Sam and Tucker took seats on either side of him to keep an eye on him. Jazz sat in the front driver's seat and started the engine.

"OK, guys, how long has Danny been like this?" Jazz asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Well, he was really over peppy when we first saw him, then he was spacing out in math-more than usual-and then in English, one moment he was a little short, and the next he was, well, six years old. Or at least that's how old I'm guessing he is." Sam explained.

"Why do you think this is happening?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Well, before we left for school my parents gave him a shot to mature his powers. But I think it's just making him…younger." Jazz replied, having lack of a better explanation.

"Danny, knock it off!" Sam exclaimed as Danny pulled his attention away from his seat belt that refused to release him to Sam's pony tail. He yanked harder.

"Who are you?" Danny exclaimed back. Tucker laughed.

"Wow. Your boyfriend doesn't even know who you are!" Tucker laughed, receiving a smack to the head. "OW!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny's eyes widened and he turned to Tucker.

"She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know you guys!" Danny exclaimed, biting down on Tucker's arm.

"OW!" Tucker shouted, inching away from the little boy.

"Danny! Quit it! Sissy's trying to drive!" Jazz exclaimed. Danny huffed as he sat back in his seat, glaring at the two teens next to him.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a handful…" Sam commented. "So how long do you think we have until it's too late to get him back to normal?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All's I know is that Danny grew up the most between the ages of seven and fourteen, and he grew up slower from his birth to around seven. So we should have some extra time. And Mom and Dad need to find a way to fix him." Jazz said.

"Jazzzzy. I'm bored. Are we there yet?" Danny whined. Jazz sighed.

"Yes Danny. We are just pulling in." Jazz replied as she pulled into the drive way. A look of relief fell on her face when she saw that her parents were back. "Sam, do you think you can unbuckle Danny for me?"

"Sure." Sam replied reaching for Danny's belt buckle. Danny's hand went to Sam's and his little fingers pinched her soft skin-hard. "OW!" Sam exclaimed as she pulled her hand back.

"Sam, I have an idea." Tucker said. He whispered in her ear his idea and she pulled back, nodding. She smiled at Danny before touching his nose and pulling her hand back.

"Got your nose!" Sam teased. Danny's mouth hung open for a moment before he flailed his arms over to her hand.

"Give it back!" Danny exclaimed, not noticing Tucker unbuckling him. Tucker hopped out of the car, letting Jazz reach in and grab Danny out of the car. "Let me go! She has my nose!" Danny yelled, kicking and screaming, trying to break free of his sister's hold on him.

"Jeez, Danny, here." Sam laughed as she touched his nose once more. Danny stopped screaming and calmed after he touched his nose to make sure it was there.

"Meanie…" Danny muttered as Jazz set him down and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. The three teens and young child walked up the steps and entered the house.

"Mom! We have a problem!" Jazz yelled. Moments later her parents were standing in the kitchen doorway, knowing that if they were home this early it couldn't be good.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Danny exclaimed, breaking free from Jazz's grasp. He threw his arms around Maddie's legs, slightly putting her off balance. Jack and Maddie looked down at the young boy in shock.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" Maddie exclaimed as the little boy looked up, his icy blue eyes glistening with cheer.

"We think is has something to do with the shot you gave him." Jazz replied.

"Well, we need to find a way to cure him! And fast!" Jack exclaimed, not hesitating to turn around and run to the lab. Maddie looked down at Danny, then up at Jazz, Tucker, and Sam.

"Do you kids think you could watch Danny and put the groceries away while I go help find an antidote?" Maddie asked. The three teens nodded as Maddie peeled Danny off of her. She knelt down to Danny's eye level. "Danny, behave for your sister, OK?"

"OK, Mommy. But do I have to do what the two strangers say?" Danny asked, pointing at Sam and Tucker.

"Yes. Now go be a good boy and do what they say." Maddie replied before leaving down to the basement. Danny turned around and faced the three teens. Sam and Tucker were in a bit of shock that he actually didn't know who they were, but knew perfectly well who Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were.

"OK, Danny would you like a snack?" Jazz asked, walking to the kitchen to put away groceries. Danny smiled and followed his sister, Sam and Tucker following closely behind.

"Yah!" Danny exclaimed, pulling himself up into a chair with some minor difficulty. When Sam attempted to help him he just shouted, "No!" and pushed her away, eventually able to pull himself up. Jazz and Tucker began to put away groceries while Sam looked around for a snack to keep Danny busy.

Wow. That was longer than expected. Well, you know what to do! Press the button, right down there! \/ 'Review this chapter'!


	5. This is Going to be Tiring

*types as fast as possible* I am pleased to inform you that I finally found all of the plot bunnies for the Crashed Secrets sequel! Well, almost all of them. There are a few missing bunnies that still need to be found, but other than that, I think I have a good beginning to this story, and surprisingly, a good middle. But not the ending though….Well, I suppose that doesn't matter until then, now does it, hmm? Please enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 8:54 am-**

Jazz sighed as she received the last of the groceries from Tucker and turned to where Danny sat, patiently watching the three teens work.

"Jazz, what does Danny like to eat? Or, well, what did, he like to eat at this age?" Sam asked, interrupting thoughts only Jazz knew of.

"Junk food. But we made him eat healthy." Jazz replied, opening up the refrigerator behind her. She took out a bag of carrot sticks while Tucker grabbed a plastic bowl. Jazz poured in the proper serving before she set the bowl in front of Danny, who pushed it away and stuck out his tongue.

"Icky! You said I could have cookies!" the young boy said. Jazz sighed before pushing the bowl back towards her little brother.

"You didn't have breakfast, so no treats until you have something good for you." Jazz replied. Danny looked down at his carrots before hopping out of his chair.

"I'm not hungry any no more." Danny said as he walked out of the kitchen. The three teens sighed before following after the retreating form of the young six year old.

"So, what do we do?" Tucker asked as he sat down on the couch, Sam and Jazz sitting next to him while Danny sat down on the floor, remote to the T.V. in hand.

"Well, I didn't know Danny when he was this young, so only you two would know his interests." Sam replied, gazing at Danny who had found a cartoon that seemed to peak his interest.

"Me? Are you kidding? I was the same age as him! Like I'm gonna remember!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Guys! Calm down! Honestly, when he was this age, he did everything. Literally. Play outside, color, watch cartoons, anything." Jazz answered Sam. "So, we just have to watch him depending on what he feels like doing." The three were silent in thought as Danny watched the cartoon.

"Why do you think Danny doesn't recognize us, but he recognizes you and your parents just fine?" Sam questioned, bringing an even more thoughtful silence between them as they tried to think of a reason.

"Well, maybe it's just because he knew us since the day he was born." Jazz suggested. Tucker and Sam shrugged their shoulders. That sounded like a perfectly reasonable explanation. Just then Danny yelped in surprise, catching the three teens' attention. "What is it Danny?" Jazz asked, kneeling down next to her little brother, not noticing the fallen remote. The dark haired boy waved his arm in front of Jazz's face.

"My hand! It disappeared!" Danny exclaimed. He waved his arm around and finally calmed down when his hand reappeared. But by the time it was back, he realized how cool it was, and continued to make it appear and disappear again. Danny laughed in amusement as he watched his hand flicker into visibility and invisibility.

"How is that possible? You would think that once he turned thirteen, he would lose his powers! I mean, he's lost his grown-up teeth!" Sam exclaimed. Jazz brought a hand to her face and sighed.

"Who knows? It's just another thing we're going to have to deal with until the antidote is ready…" Jazz replied, thinking of how tiring this was going to be as she remembered how energetic Danny was at this age _without_ his ghost powers.

"Even if the antidote doesn't take that long, this is going to be a long baby-sitting job." Tucker moaned, everybody else nodding in agreement.

Phew. There we go. Hey, as soon as I'm done with my current stories, and at least have gotten somewhere in my book, I'm gonna make my very own season four! Woo hoo! And also, please check out the following site if you are a Danny Phantom nut: **the danny phantom nuts. yola. com _(obviously no spaces and h t t p: / / at the beginning)_**Please review!


	6. He What? !

Sorry for the wait. I'm just having a hard time writing lately. When I get a new idea in mind, it messes with my story trains of thought. So, here is the next installment of Maturity Fail! Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, lab, Amity Park, 9:04 am-**

Jazz walked down the stairs to the lab, leaving Sam and Tucker to watch Danny while she went to go tell her parents. The three teens had had a small disagreement as to who was going to watch the over energetic, ghost powered now five year old. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her parents experimenting with vials and chemicals.

"Mom, Dad?" Jazz started uneasily. The two adults looked up from what they were doing and saw the nervous teen standing there.

"What is it Princess? Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Um, Danny still has his powers…" Jazz said, her voice trailing off slightly. "Do you think you could make something to keep his powers at bay until the antidote is ready?"

"We can try." Maddie replied, picking up the Specter Deflector. "Perhaps I can alter the Specter Deflector to make sure he can't use them…" she continued as she examined it. Jazz was about to answer when fast footsteps coming down the stairs and they saw Sam and Tucker appear.

"Danny's gone!" they said in unison as they panted, hands on knees, trying to catch their breath. "We need to go catch him!"

"What? What do you mean he's gone? What do you mean, we have to go catch him?" Jazz exclaimed.

"He was jumping up and down, wanting Tucker to give him a piggy-back ride, and then all of a sudden, he, well, uh…" Sam started to explain, but was a bit nervous to admit what happened. The three older Fentons looked at them expectantly and Sam sighed as she continued. "He went ghost accidentally,, and when we tried to get him to calm down he discovered he could fly, and well, he, uh, left?" Sam finished.

"What?" Maddie and Jack exclaimed. Jazz grabbed a Fenton Thermos and the stupidly named tracking device that nobody even bothers to pronounce right: the boomerang, and grabbed Sam and Tucker, pulling them up the stairs.

"We'll be back soon!" Jazz yelled down the steps. She dragged Sam and Tucker out of the house, hopping in her vehicle, driver's side, Sam in the passenger seat, and Tucker in the middle seat in the back. Jazz leaned out her window before saying, "Find Danny!" She threw the boomerang out the window and quickly started following it. "OK, now tell me the whole story." Jazz asked, her voice serious. Sam and Tucker sighed before telling the short tale of the restless four year old.

Sorry for the obnoxiously short chapter. *crowd glares* I know what will make you happy though! *crowds glares soften lightly, waiting for my excuse* I know you are all waiting for the Crashed Secrets sequel, and you are probably awaiting my season four. So, I decided to feed you reader's hunger with a bit of a sneak peak to season four, episode one! Yay! Here it is: (note, this is not an excerpt, just a summary of a scene, chapter, whatever I decide to make it)

Danny walked to the door and opened to see who was knocking, hoping it was Sam and Tucker. He was greeted by a woman in a teal blue business suit with violet eyes, and raven black hair in the same style as his Mom's. She seemed to be in her early forties, but looked quite young. Next to her was a girl with the same short raven black hair, only pulled into a half pony tail, similar to Sam's. She wore long black pants, a white t-shirt, and black shoes with white trim. She seemed to be around his age, fourteen, going on fifteen.

"Hi, is your Mom home? We're your new next door neighbors, and I want to say hi to your Mom. We were in college together and would love to catch up." The woman asked politely. Before Danny could call his Mom she was walking up behind him to see who it was.

"Danny, who is it?" Maddie asked before she saw who was at the door. She nearly dropped the coffee mug in her hands as she pulled the woman in a hug. "Ronnie! How nice to see you! It's been twenty years since we've seen each other! Come in, come in! I'll get you some coffee and we can catch up!" Maddie exclaimed. She paused for a moment. "You do still go by Ronnie right? Now that it's been a while, and you're obviously occupying a great job, it's not Veronica is it?"

"Of course Maddie! It's always Ronnie between friends, isn't it?" the woman now known as Ronnie replied as the two of them walked to the kitchen. Danny blinked in surprise before turning his gaze to the girl at the door.

"Want to come in?" Danny asked, moving over for her to enter. The girl shrugged before walking in.

"The name's Elizabeth. But call me that, and you're dead. It's Liz." the girl warned, holding out her hand. Danny reached his hand out as well, making contact with her's and shook it.

"Well, my friends should be coming over soon to go see a movie. Wanna come?" Danny asked, not wanting to be rude for when they arrived. The girl shrugged her shoulders once more.

"Sure. Let's watch some T.V. while we wait." Liz suggested, walking over to the couch. Danny blinked in surprise at the girl's demeanor before following to the couch to join her.

So, what do you think? I've had the idea for some time, actually about a month or so, and it's going to be episode one of season four. Please review!


	7. Very Energetic

*sigh* Yes, I know I've been very lazy on this story, but I've been….a bit…preoccupied with other ideas. When I think of an idea that's better than my current one, then I tend to get lazy or mind jumbled. So, this might not be as good. But all the same, please enjoy!

**The Park, Amity Park, 9:22 am-**

A small four year old with raven black hair walked along the sidewalk, slight fear in his eyes. He had run off from his house when the two strangers tried to grab him to calm him down from his childish, yet ghostly, antics. After flying away he had landed in the park behind a tree, unwillingly changing back into Fenton, and started walking around. He stopped in his tracks as he became tired and plopped to the ground, too exhausted to go on. He sat for a few moments, watching a caterpillar crawl along a leaf.

His thoughts on the small bug were interrupted as something smacked against his arm and landed on the ground. He let out a yelp of pain and surprise before picking up the device. It had the same similarities as a boomerang, but it was a silver metal with small flashing lights. Young Danny looked up as he heard footsteps running over to him.

"Danny!" the three teens exclaimed. Danny jumped up in surprise and ran into his sister's arms.

"Sissy! I was so scared!" Danny cried as she picked him up.

"Danny, don't scare me like that again! I thought I told you to listen to Sam and Tucker. They're nice, they won't hurt you." Jazz said as she looked into his scared icy blue eyes.

Danny looked over at the two teens behind Jazz and smiled before saying, "I'm sorry." It came out more as 'sowy' due to his age, but they smiled, knowing that he was finally accepting them.

"Come on. Let's get so that your parents don't freak any more than they probably are." Sam suggested as she started walking to the car, Tucker and Jazz who was still holding Danny following closely behind.

**Finally back at the house, 9:34 am-**

Danny ran into the house, now three years old, and climbed up on the couch, jumping up and down.

"Jazzy, Jazzy! Come catch me!" he squealed. Jazz came running in with Tucker and Sam behind her.

"Danny, stop jumping on the couch!" she exclaimed as she ran to the young boy who went intangible at her touch and stopped as he landed on the cushion.

"You ca-an't catch me! You ca-an't catch me! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Nah, nah, nah, nah boo, boo!" Danny yelled, sticking out his tongue before jumping off the couch and climbing on the table. He jumped up and down, and accidentally went intangible once more, falling through the wooden table and landing on his stomach beneath. But with the little kid energy he held he quickly crawled out and ran over to Sam, tagging her then running up the steps to the upstairs screaming, "You're it!"

"Danny, get back here!" the three teens exclaimed as they chased after him. They stopped at the top of the steps, and looked around to find the young boy. They're eyes landed on him, as he was in ghost form, floating in the air and phasing through the ceiling to the attic. The teens sighed before pulling down the ladder that would allow them to follow and climbed up to see him looking through a box that said 'Danny's toys'. He pulled his head out of the box, a cowboy hat on his head. He formed his hands into that of hand guns and pointed at the teens.

"Boom, boom!" Danny said happily, obviously starting a game of Cowboys and Indians. Danny yelped in surprise when two ecto rays came out of his hands, flying towards his sister and friends who dodged them while running to Danny to calm him down. He grinned as he purposely shot some more, not knowing that they would hurt if he reached his targets.

Tucker panted as he dodged another blast and quickly rolled to the side, accidentally, but fortunately, snatching Danny's ankles and bringing him to the ground, stopping him from shooting anymore at them.

"Nice job Tucker!" Sam exclaimed as she got up off of the floor, smoothing her skirt as she stood. But their cheer was stopped as Danny started crying as he held his knee.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jazz asked as she knelt down next to her little brother. Danny pulled up his pants to reveal a small bruise on his knee.

"Boo boo!" Danny cried. Jazz rubbed it lightly before picking up the cranky Danny.

"Let's get him to the lab to see if they finished altering the Specter Deflector while he's not rampaging." Jazz whispered to Sam and Tucker who followed as they ran down to the lab.

By the time they got down to the lab, Danny had calmed down and had resorted to sucking his thumb, a bad habit he had between the ages of two and three. Maddie looked up to see who was coming down and you could tell her heart just melted at how cute Danny looked. She walked over and took Danny from Jazz's grasp, pinching his cheeks slightly. Making googly eyes and baby noises at him.

"Mommy…" Danny said, momentarily taking his thumb out of his mouth before cuddling his head in her shoulder.

"Uh, Mom? This really isn't the time…" Jazz reminded her Mother. Maddie let a shy look fall on her face before she carried Danny over to one of the tables and set him down before picking up what looked to be the Specter Deflector. She clipped it around Danny's waist, and locked it. Moments after it had been put on him, Danny tried to pry it off but his attempts ended in vain.

"Mommy, I doesn't want this on." Danny whined, giving his Mom a puppy dog look. Maddie looked away, knowing that she would easily fall for it.

"Jazz, the antidote is almost done. Bring Danny upstairs and keep him busy." Maddie instructed Jazz. Jazz nodded before picking up the now two year old Danny and the three teens walked up the stairs. Maddie watched as they retreated, sighing as she remembered the days when Danny was really this young.

There. I did it. Now then, question: Is anybody else besides me getting a headache just thinking about watching Danny when they first walked in? *shudders* That would defiantly be tiring. Now then, please review! *little Danny gives you puppy dog stare*


	8. Mine

I'm trying so hard to get this finished. I am very anxious to write some other ideas, but, unfortunately, I can't write them until Crashed Secrets is actually written. Uh…*hides*. Um, yeah, about that, I haven't exactly….even…written it yet? *nervous laugh* I'm trying though. I've been really busy lately, and that's why I'm updating and the updates aren't as good, 'cause I'm having a hard time thinking. Well, I'm done babbling. I'll see ya at the bottom! Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 9:52 am-**

Jazz set Danny down on the couch as he continued to fidget with the belt around his waist. He looked up at Jazz with pleading eyes.

"Jazzy, it tickles. I wants it off!" Danny whined. Jazz sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder as Sam sat on his other side and Tucker sat in another chair and began messing with his PDA. Jazz sighed, not knowing what to say to her little brother.

So, instead, she just turned on the T.V. . Instantly, Danny hopped off the couch and sat on the ground to watch the cartoons. They were all silent for the next half hour, Tucker messing with his PDA, Jazz and Sam looking at magazines, and Danny watching cartoons.

Suddenly, Danny got up and walked over to Tucker and reached out for his PDA. Tucker pulled it back before saying, "No, Danny. You can't mess with this." Danny continued to reach for it though, but his attempts ended in vain.

"Mine!" Danny exclaimed, thrusting his hand forward, snatching the PDA. He quickly turned around and ran across the room, Tucker chasing after him.

"Hey, give that back!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No! Mine!" Danny replied, turning around once he had reached a corner of a wall he couldn't escape. He closed his eyes, trying to make himself intangible, but the belt did it's job and Danny stayed solid as Tucker grabbed his PDA back, stuffing it in his pocket. Danny's lip quivered before he stomped his feet in anger. "MIIIIINNEE!" Danny screamed. Jazz and Sam looked up from their magazines to see the protesting Danny and the pleading look they were receiving from Tucker.

"Guys! Help!" Tucker pleaded. Sam smiled.

"This one's all yours Tucker. From what I remember, you're pretty good at taking care of kids." Sam laughed, referring to the time they had to take care of flour sacks. Tucker scowled before throwing his pleading glance towards Jazz, who in turn sighed.

"Danny! Come here!" Jazz said over Danny's screams. He stopped his stomping temporarily along with his screams and looked at Jazz for a moment. He ran over to her and once he got to her, pointed towards Tucker's pocket.

"Mine!" Danny claimed. But before she could respond his gaze caught something new that peaked his interest. He reached his hand up towards her head, reaching for the headband on her head. "Mine!" Jazz smiled slightly before reaching to her head and taking the headband off and giving it to Danny.

"Here, Danny." Jazz said as she handed it to him. He took it gladly and waved it around. Unfortunately, it didn't keep him busy for long. He threw it to the ground before he walked around the room, collecting random things like the remote, magazines, and other items and plopping them down in the center of the room.

"What age did Danny have his 'mine' stage?" Sam asked curiously.

"From the age of two and a half to about three and four months." Jazz replied as she watched Danny gather 'his' things. By the time he was done, there was a small foot tall stack of random things in the center of the room. "Danny, you should put that stuff back." Jazz advised. Danny stuck out his tongue at Jazz in reply and walked over to Sam, as she had something he wanted.

He wrapped his two year old hand around her wrist, grabbing her bracelet and pulled as he said, "Mine!"

Sam looked over the top of her magazine and smiled as she put it down before saying, "Danny, do you want to see a trick?" Danny stopped pulling and nodded. She took off her bracelet and showed it to him. "Watch it carefully…" She said before cupping it in her hands. Sam folded her hands around and then showed her palms to Danny. "Look! It disappeared!" Sam said excitably. Danny gasped.

"Where'd it go!" Danny asked, a bit frustrated that he wasn't getting 'his' toy.

"Go find it!" Sam replied. Danny instantly ran off to another part of the living room to go find the missing bracelet.

"How'd you do that?" Tucker said, amazement in his voice and eyes. Sam rolled her eyes before flipping her hand around to reveal the bracelet sticking between two of her fingers.

"Really Tucker." Sam laughed before placing the bracelet back on her wrist before Danny saw. "When I used to watch my cousins, when they were this age, I had to deal with the whole 'mine' stage. They had a tendency of wanting my bracelets, so I looked up the trick online." Sam explained as she watched in amusement as Danny continued to look for the 'missing' bracelet. Jazz laughed at Tucker's scowl of believing such an obvious trick before she also watched Danny.

Yes, I know, lame chapter. Sorry, but please forgive me with a review!


	9. Back to Normal

Guess what! I can read minds! *reads your mind* You are thinking….'These chapters haven't been as good as other's she has written.' Am I right? Well, here is my excuse: I have been thinking really hard on the Crashed Secrets sequel, I've been working on my book, and I have been working on my drawing. Like, not cartoons, but while my brother was watching T.V., I had my notebook-well, actually binder. I find them easier to use-and I wanted to draw something. At first I was just going to draw my own creation, but then I saw the position he was in, and decided to draw him. It actually turned out pretty well. But anyways, I'm done babbling. So please enjoy this chapter I wrote while thinking about making the sequel to CS (I'm tired of saying Crashed secrets 'cause I have no name for the sequel). And I think this story might be coming to a close. Anyways, enjoy!

**Fenton Works, living room, Amity Park, 10:15 am-**

The two year old little hybrid sat on the floor, completely content with the toys he had. Luckily, Jazz had reasoned with her parents some years back that they should keep their toys-or at least the ones that were still intact- for when they had their own children as well. So now Danny had something to play with as he chewed on the plastic ring.

Tucker still sat on his PDA, and Jazz and Sam were still reading magazines as they waited for the antidote to be finished.

"Jazz! Bring Danny down here please!" they all heard Maddie call. Danny looked up at the mention of his name as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all stood up.

"Come on Danny! Let's go see Mommy and Daddy." Jazz soothed, trying to pick up Danny. But Danny refused to be picked up and settled with walking with Jazz's hand holding his.

The four made it to the lab and finally saw that the antidote had been finished.

"Jazzy-pants, you might want to make sure Danny doesn't see this." Jack suggested. Jazz gave them a quizzical look before her eyes widened in understanding at the sight of the large needle. Unfortunately, Danny saw it too, and at this age, he didn't like anything that was pointy unless it was a crayon.

"Pointy!" Danny exclaimed, ripping himself from Jazz's unsuspecting grasp and running up the stairs. Sam and Tucker quickly ran after him and shortly after about ten minutes, eventually carrying him down the steps, each of them holding an arm. "No! No! I doesn't want pointy!" Danny screamed, kicking and trying to get free.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this. "Wow, Tucker. I think he might be worse than you!" Tucker scowled slightly at hearing this but didn't reply. Maddie walked over to Danny and grabbed the arm Sam was holding.

"Hold still sweety, this won't hurt. Much" Maddie added the last part mentally. She stuck the large needle filled with green liquid into Danny's arm, waited a few seconds, and eventually took it out, nothing left remaining. Danny continued kicking for a few moments before slowing down, his eyes drooping slightly. Eventually he quit struggling and Sam took him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck, reaching his right thumb into his mouth as he started falling asleep.

"What else did you put in that?" Tucker asked as he watched the once energetic Danny basically power down.

"Just something to let him sleep until he's back to normal." Maddie replied. They all smiled at the now sleeping Danny.

"Let's go and lay him on the couch until he wakes up." Jazz suggested. Everybody nodded before heading up the stairs. Sam laid Danny gently on the couch and Jack laid a blue blanket over him, Danny's thumb still in his mouth. They all sat down, deciding to do something to occupy their time until he woke up and was, hopefully, back to normal.

**Later that day, 5:12 pm-**

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz walked into the living room. They had previously been in the kitchen, preparing some dinner while Jack and Maddie were downstairs, working on some things. Tucker busted out laughing while Sam and Jazz somehow managed to keep their laughter in.

For there on the couch, laid a fourteen year old Danny, his thumb still stuck in his mouth. He also still had that same look on his face he when he first fell asleep. He was, indeed, back to normal. They knew this because they had run some tests on him earlier to see if the process was working.

"This-this is too much!" Tucker laughed, doubling over, trying to get himself to calm down.

"Tucker!" Sam scolded, but could no longer hold in her laughter. Tucker managed to compose himself as he took out his PDA and walked over to Danny.

"There is no way he's gonna be making me do anything I don't want to for some time!" Tucker laughed as he took a picture. Danny stirred in his sleep slightly as the flash went off. Tucker backed off as he saved the picture. Eventually, the laughter managed to wake him up.

Danny stretched his sore arms and legs while still laying down. His eyes fluttered open slowly as he saw his two friends and sister holding in suppressed laughter.

"What?" Danny asked, confused.

"Danny, how are you feeling?" Sam asked, her laughter replaced by care and curiosity.

"Fine. Why?" Danny replied.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Jazz asked, smiling slightly. Danny just shook his head in response. Tucker approached him, his laughter just barely hidden.

"Maybe this aught a jog your memory." Tucker laughed, showing Danny the numerous pictures. Danny's eyes widened in realization as he started to remember everything that had happened. But the realization on his face turned to embarrassment when he saw the latest picture. He attempted to snatch the PDA, but Tucker pulled it back laughing.

"Uh, how long was I like that, exactly?" Danny asked nervously. They were silent for a moment as the thought about it.

"Well, you started aging back at about eight, and we got you to take the antidote at around ten thirty." Jazz replied. Danny's face paled slightly.

"You mean I was like that at school? I don't remember that part!" Danny exclaimed, bursting up into a sitting position, his feet dangling off the edge of the couch.

"Oh, quit worrying. It's in the past. Now why don't you come and eat? We made burgers, veggie burgers, and some other stuff." Sam laughed as the three walked out of the living room.

Danny sat there for a moment, blinking in surprise before heavily blushing and following his laughing friends and sister. _Next time, I am defiantly not testing something my parents haven't tested yet to make sure it works properly._ Danny thought to himself as he saw his friends and sister still laughing in the kitchen.

There. Now that that is out of the way, I need to finish Your Worst Nightmare, and a story I wrote, but need to type-still Danny Phantom- then CS sequel, then, maybe, season four. Please review!


End file.
